


(As Long As We're) Alone Together

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I'm raptured in your sweet lovin' but it feels just like a curse.</i>
</p>
<p>Two men in love, pondering on the world they live in that won't let them be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(As Long As We're) Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is on YouTube here:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RINKtVU0fo

Jack’s eyes remained open, alert, and he distracted himself by listening to the sound of Frank Luther’s crooning minor ballad through the ceiling.

_“Alone together, the blinding rain, the starless night were not in vain…”_

He clutched at his lover tighter than he had been a second before, a sharp fear taking hold of him all of a sudden. If they were caught…if anyone became suspicious…if they were seen or heard…if someone found out-

A familiar hand ran itself through Jack’s brown hair, blunt fingernails stroking his scalp. The Irishman shut his eyes and was soothed in a mere instant. “I can hear you worrying,” Mark whispered into the darkness of the apartment, arms warm and encircling Jack, keeping him from harm, from loneliness. “And I can feel you self-destructing. Do you still want to do this?”

“Of course I do,” Jack responded without hesitation, breathing loudly onto the other man’s cheek. “But we might-”

“We will not get caught. If I can promise you anything, I can promise you that.”

“People are awfully nosy around here, Mark.”

Mark turned his head so he and his lover were nose-to-nose. “Why are you so nervous all the time?” he inquired. “We’ve had this planned for so long. Everything’s packed, and no one else knows-”

“Mark,” Jack insisted, voice soft but no less intense. “It’s 1933. We’re two men committing sodomy in America. Someone has noticed, I’m sure.”

“That doesn’t matter, Jack. I love you.”

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, worry sending him into exasperation. “I know you love me, and you know I love you, but that doesn’t matter when we’ve been fucking for a year. People don’t care about love nowadays- they care about keeping everything the way it should be.” He saw how dark the American’s expression had turned, and he added,“I’m still going with you, and I wish it weren’t like this, but it is. I’m just saying that the most careful we can be is not careful enough. Yeah?”

Mark whispered,“Yeah,” before kissing Jack in a tender fashion, Leo Reisman’s Orchestra playing on upstairs. The old woman had been over the moon when she found out Jack also enjoyed hearing all of her records, and had continued to play them night and day.

It played on now, blanketing any noise the two lovers omitted.

_“For we’re together, and what is there to fear together?”_

A car zoomed down the city street outside the apartment, sending nervous shudders through both of them. “Mark,” Jack breathed, paralyzed in utter and unexplained terror. “I love you. I really love you.” He shut his eyes as tears slid from them.

Mark bent his head forward and kissed them from the pale cheeks. “I love you, Jack, I love you. You listen to me now.” A tear fell from his own sparkling eyes, and more followed. “I chose you over everything else and I’d choose you again, and again, and again. This was- this was meant to be. I can’t feel this strongly about a person only to be told that I can’t be with them. This was fucking destiny, Jack.” He kissed him again, their passion greater, the kiss deeper, the need stronger. “And once we get some sleep, we’re hightailing it to California, you and me.”

“I’ll go wherever you go,” Jack promised, eyes sliding shut. Mark cuddled into the younger man a bit more before both men fell into a slumber, ready to flee the city to begin a newer and safer life.

The records from the upstairs apartment lulled the forbidden lovers asleep.

_“And we can weather the great unknown if we’re alone together.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this, and/or if you want me to expand on this story! Comments are always helpful :)


End file.
